simpsonsfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
The Old Man and the Lisa
"The Old Man and the Lisa" (tłum. "Stary człowiek i Lisa") – dwudziesty pierwszy odcinek 8 sezonu Simpsonów. Na antenie pojawił się 20 kwietnia 1997. Streszczenie Pan Burns dowiaduje się, że na koncie pozostało mu mniej niż milion dolarów. Dawny miliarder próbuje zainwestować pieniądze w różne akcje, jednakże bez skutku. Niebawem pan Burns zostaje bankrutem, zaś w celu odzyskania majątku zwraca się o pomoc do Lisy Simpson. Fabuła thumb|left|200px|Segregacja śmieci w [[742 Evergreen Terrace|domu Simpsonów]] Simpsonów budzi brzęk butelek dobiegający z kuchni. Okazuje się, że to Lisa pakuje śmieci do worków, by zabrać je ze sobą na zebranie Klubu Młodych Aktywistów. Przewodniczący stowarzyszenia, dyrektor Skinner, jest bardzo zadowolony z rezultatów grupy. W ramach niespodzianki zaprasza na ich spotkanie obiecującego przedsiębiorcę, Charlesa Montgomery'ego Burnsa. Miliarder oznajmia, że rodzina, religia i przyjaźń to trzy demony, które trzeba stłamsić, by osiągnąć sukces w biznesie. thumb|right|200px|Lisa sprzeciwia się Burnsowi Po jego oświadczeniu zapada kłopotliwa cisza, którą przerywa Skinner. Gdy Burns zbywa jego pytanie, głos w sali zabiera Lisa. Dziewczynka chce się dowiedzieć, czy zakład miliardera ma program recyklingu. Kiedy Lisa wyjaśnia mu, co oznacza ten termin, pan Burns stwierdza, że Matka Natura nie potrzebuje przysługi, skoro skazuje ich cywilizację na klęski żywiołowe, i że doskonale dadzą sobie radę bez niej. Po usłyszeniu sprzeciwu miliarder oświadcza, że gdyby słuchał takich jak ona, nie zarabiałby teraz milionów. I tym razem Lisa się z nim nie zgadza, uświadamiając mu, że na koncie ma niecały milion dolarów, co potwierdza zakłopotany Smithers. thumb|right|200px|Grono potakiwaczy Po powrocie do elektrowni pan Burns wzywa swoich doradców, by dowiedzieć się, jaka jest jego sytuacja finansowa. Mimo ich zapewnień stary telegraf akcyjny pokazuje, że dużo stracił od momentu światowego kryzysu ekonomicznego. Aby odzyskać pieniądze, postanawia zainwestować dostępne środki w akcje, które być może wzrosłyby za jego czasów, lecz obecnie mogą jedynie przyspieszyć jego bankructwo. Mimo to żaden z doradców nie ma na tyle odwagi, by się mu sprzeciwić. thumb|left|200px|Pan Burns upokorzony przez Breta Harta Zgodnie z przewidywaniami asystentów pan Burns traci cały majątek. Były miliarder nazywa ich bandą potakiwaczy i postanawia wziąć sprawy w swoje ręce. Jednak nie jest to takie proste - Smithers uświadamia mu, że jego elektrownia i dom objęte są hipoteką, w związku z czym nie może już nic teraz zrobić. Zrozpaczony Burns daje się odprowadzić asystentowi do dawnej rezydencji, którą planuje kupić zapaśnik Bret Hart. Upokorzony przez kanadyjskiego wrestlera staruszek ostatecznie opuszcza swój dom. Jego bankructwo odczuwalne jest również dla pracowników elektrowni jądrowej - na stanowisku szefa zastępuje go bezlitosny Lenny. Gdy Simpsonowie rozmawiają o tym niespodziewanym wydarzeniu, Lisa, przypominając sobie dyskusję o recyklingu, cieszy się z jego nieszczęścia. thumb|right|200px|Pan Burns na zakupach Wzruszony losem szefa Smithers zaprasza go do swojego domu. Pan Burns próbuje się na coś przydać, lecz dawny asystent stwierdza, że powinien siedzieć w miejscu i zachować resztki godności. Szukając w głowie pomysłów na samodzielne utrzymanie, postanawia robić zakupy dla innych ludzi, zaczynając od Smithersa. Mimo dobrych chęci codzienne sprawunki przerastają Burnsa. Gdy ma problem z odróżnieniem dwóch rodzajów keczupu, policjanci zabierają go ze sklepu do domu starców. thumb|left|200px|Prośba o pomoc W międzyczasie Homer opróżnia wszystkie puszki piwa, żeby pomóc Lisie w recyklingu. Kiedy dziewczynka martwi się, czy tyle śmieci jej starczy, na wpół przytomny ojciec proponuje jej, żeby poszukała ich w domu spokojnej starości. Na miejscu Abe Simpson opowiada Burnsowi, jak smutno wygląda życie w ośrodku. Jedyną rozrywką starszych osób jest bezmyślne oglądanie spadających liści oraz anemiczne kiwanie się w rytm muzyki. Pan Burns ze smutkiem wpatruje się w swoje odbicie, żałując źle podjętych decyzji i zatrudnienia niezdolnych do sprzeciwu potakiwaczy. Wtem z drugiego pokoju dobiega go głos Lisy, proszącej o stare czasopisma. Pan Burns dochodzi do wniosku, że tylko osoba tak uparta jak ta dziewczynka jest w stanie pomóc mu odzyskać majątek. Po wielu prośbach dawny miliarder przychodzi do domu Simpsonów i błaga Lisę na kolanach o pomoc. Ostatecznie dziewczynka zgadza się, lecz pod warunkiem, że Burns nie będzie uciekał się do złych metod w celu wzbogacenia się. thumb|right|200px|Pan Burns dzieli się z Lisą zyskami Po zawarciu umowy Burns i Lisa przystępują do działania. Zaczynają od oczyszczenia plaży ze śmieci pozostawionych przez springfieldczyków. Szczęśliwy z powodu pierwszego zarobionego dolara Burns postanawia podzielić się nim ze swoją wspólniczką, oświadczając, że od tej pory Lisa zawsze otrzyma 10% z jego zysków. Jego działania na rzecz środowiska nie pozostają niezauważone. Gdy Simpsonowie oglądają wywiad przeprowadzony z nim w telewizji, Marge kpi sobie z jego biedy i obecnego zajęcia. Wtórują jej wszyscy z wyjątkiem Lisy, która broni Burnsa, bezskutecznie próbując przekonać rodzinę, że teraz jest dobrym człowiekiem i za swój wkład w ochronę środowiska zasługuje na szacunek. thumb|left|200px|Jeden z projektów Burnsa Stopniowo Burns i Lisa osiągają tak duże dochody, że dawny miliarder postanawia otworzyć fabrykę przetwarzającą surowce wtórne. Dziewczynka cieszy się jego sukcesami, a on sam postanawia wynagrodzić jej zaangażowanie w pracę, nazywając swój zakład jej imieniem. Zadowolony ze współpracy Burns oprowadza Lisę po fabryce. Dziewczynce podobają się wszystkie przyjazne dla środowiska pomysły Burnsa, dopóki jej wspólnik nie pokazuje jej sieci wyławiającej z morza miliony ryb zaplątanych w opakowania po piwie. Następnie ranne morskie stworzenia zostają przerobione na bezkształtną masę, która trafia do puszek z podobizną Lisy i znajduje wiele zastosowań w gospodarce, tym samym zwiększając dochody z fabryki. Zszokowana jego okrucieństwem dziewczynka stwierdza, że wcale się nie zmienił i próbując być dobry, stał się jeszcze gorszy. Lisa ucieka z zakładu i próbuje powstrzymać springfieldczyków przed recyklingiem, gdyż w ten sposób wspierają makabryczną fabrykę Burnsa oraz zabijanie niewinnych ryb. thumb|right|200px|Lisa zastanawia się nad ofertą miliardera Zrozpaczona Lisa wraca do domu, by zwierzyć się przed rodziną. Ich rozmowę przerywa dzwonek do drzwi. Wzbogacony pan Burns odwiedza dziewczynkę w towarzystwie Smithersa, by oznajmić jej, że sprzedał ich zakład, a następnie odkupił wszystkie należące do niego nieruchomości. Zgodnie z umową wręcza jej 10% wpływów ze sprzedaży fabryki, która przyniosła mu 120 milionów dolarów. Lisa ma wątpliwości, czy może przyjąć taką sumę, pamiętając, skąd pochodzą te pieniądze. Po kilku chwilach wahania odmawia. Na ten widok Homer dostaje zawału. thumb|right|200px|Homer w szpitalu W szpitalu Lisa przeprasza ojca, że jej decyzja przyprawiła go o atak serca. Homer wybacza jej, lecz stwierdza, że mimo wszystko przydałoby im się 12 tysięcy dolarów. Kiedy dziewczynka poprawia go, mówiąc, że 10% ze 120 milionów dolarów to znacznie więcej pieniędzy, stan zdrowia Homera drastycznie się pogarsza. Ciekawostki * Tytuł odcinka nawiązuje do opowiadania Ernesta Hemingwaya pt. Stary człowiek i morze. * Jedna z książek, które wyrzuca Homer, została napisana przez Charlesa Dickensa. * Do Klubu Młodych Aktywistów należą dwie koleżanki Lisy z odcinka "Summer of 4 Ft. 2". * W słowniku pana Burnsa znajdują się następujące wyrazy: obdartus, entuzjastyczny, najazd, zjełczały, uraza, grzechotnik, żąć, czerwonoskóry, rządzić, rządy terroru, relikt, wstrętny, łotr, rottweiler, pulchny, sługa (np. Smithers), brukiew oraz bezlitosny. Warto zauważyć, że w oryginale wszystkie zaczynają się na literę "r" i większość z nich budzi negatywne skojarzenia lub odnosi się bezpośrednio do Burnsa oraz jego poglądów. * Lisa powołuje się na biografię pana Burnsa z odcinka "Blood Feud". * Skup surowców wtórnych w Springfield nazywa się Uriah's Heap Recycling Center. * Waylon Smithers mieszka w apartamencie numer 19. * Gdy Burns prosi Lisę, by pomogła mu w odzyskaniu majątku, w tle gra muzyka z czołówki serialu That Girl. * Kiedy pan Burns pyta Homera o jego córkę, dawny pracownik wskazuje mu Maggie, która robi w jego kierunku znak pistoletu, nawiązując tym samym do odcinka "Who Shot Mr. Burns? (Part Two)". * W oryginalnej wersji językowej pan Burns mówi do hipisa: "shine on, you crazy diamond". Jest to nawiązanie do piosenki zespołu Pink Floyd o tym samym tytule. * Kent Brockman wspomina, że pan Burns zablokował słońce ("Who Shot Mr. Burns? (Part One)") i potrącił samochodem dziecko ("Bart Gets Hit by a Car"). * Rozpaczliwa próba powstrzymania springfieldczyków przed segregacją śmieci przypomina scenę z filmu Zielona pożywka. * Czek, który pan Burns wręcza Lisie, ma datę 27 kwietnia 1997. Jako że odcinek zadebiutował 20 kwietnia, możemy przypuszczać, że wszystkie wydarzenia rozegrały się w ciągu tygodnia. Galeria The Old Man and the Lisa 1.png The Old Man and the Lisa 2.jpg Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki związane z panem Burnsem Kategoria:Odcinki związane z Lisą Kategoria:Odcinki w reżyserii Marka Kirklanda Kategoria:Odcinki napisane przez Johna Swartzweldera en:The Old Man and the Lisa es:The Old Man and the Lisa fr:Le Vieil Homme et Lisa ru:Старик и Лиза  pt-br:Lisa e o velhote